


red string

by loveandthetruth



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandthetruth/pseuds/loveandthetruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now I'm hurt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	red string

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 2.01.

You kiss her because you're still in love with her and you let her play you, even when you know, and even when you know _better_ , because you're still smarting from the realisation that she loved Stefan, and she left you, and Elena won't have you and Elena won't kiss you back and Elena won't choose you. And just like that the illusion is broken because you remember this game, don't you? You've played it before, been played before. _Okay. Wait._ There are no rules. _Brief pause._ It was never even about you.


End file.
